Te quiero
by sangootaku18
Summary: ¿Os acordáis de todas las peleas de comida que tuvieron Inuyasha y Kagome? ¿Y que normalmente Kagome se iba a su casa? ¿Y si, el intenta arreglarlo? ¿Y si ella vuelve a comenzar la pelea?


-ABAJO!- se escucho por toda la aldea

-que habra hecho el tonto de Inuyasha- dijo Shippo

-no lo se, pero seguro lo merecia...- concluyo la anciana Kaede

-como se te ocuerre decir que mi comida no te gusta? Sabes lo que me ha costado hacerla?

-es que le has puesto picante, y a mi no me gusta

-estoy cansada

-Señorita Kagome

-Kagome-chan

-que sucede chicos

-no te vayas por ese tonto!- la dijo Snago

-es verdad, si lo haces Shippo se quedara un poco solo...- comento Miroku

-el es el que mas te echa de menos siempre

*mentira...* penso Inuyasha apretando los puños

-bueno, entonces ayudare a la anciana Kaede... porque no quiero ver a ese TONTO!- le dijo mirando al peliplata

\- ME DA IGUAL, VETE YA ME TIENES HARTO!

-en verdad te tengo harto, pues por que no me lo decias...

El, contesto con uno de sus famosos Khe, y se subio a la rama del arbol mas proximo

-Miroku, voy con ella; no me gustaria que ahora la sucediese algo

-ve tranquila Sango, yo me quedo con nuestro amigo

Kagome corria y corria lo mas lejos de el. Ella lo amaba, no es que le obligara a corresponderla, pero por lo menos podria ser menos arisco y grosero con ella. Podian al menos llevarse bien, como amigos; pero no.

Siempre tenia que correr a su casa por lo enfadada o triste que estuviera en ese momento, tambien era verdad que aqui tenia buenos amigos como el monje Miroku, el joven Koga, Akitokki, el antepasado de Hoyo, Shippo y podria decir que incluso Sesshomaru, ya que al estar acompañado de Rin se habia vuelto mas amigable ysobretodo con ella, Sango y la anciana Kaede, porque ellas querian y tenian mucho aprecio a Rin

-Kagome?

-Koga?

-amigo, por que la tratas asi? se nota que la amas, hasta Sango me pregunto si sabia algo

-se lo has dicho

-por supuesto que no, soy un monje de palabra

-ademas de mujeriego y libidinoso

-bueno, es que soy hombre, que la vamos a hacer...

\- se que la trato mal...

-pues entonces, cambia un poco de actitud, al final la perderas..

-como que la perdere?

-Kagome es una chica linda, culta, simpatica, amable, esta como uno de esos aparatos de su epoca

-para

-no es pera-prosiguio- no crees que ninguno de la aldea la ha echado un ojo y ha visto lo hermosa que es?

Inuyasha gruñia

-y en su epoca, no dijiste que tenia pretendientes?

-Hoyo...- dijo gruñendo

-si, creo que se llamaba a si

-INUYASHA!

-Kagome me llama

-yo creo que mas bien te maldice...

-que mal amigo eres

-perdona?

-ire a ver si la sucede algo

-yo me ire con mi Sanguito!

Cuando vio marchar al monje salio en direccion donde escuchaba la voz de Kagome

-Kagome estas...

La frase se quedo en el aire sin ser completada

-tranquila, Kagome- dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo

-es un tonto, por que Koga? Por que?-dijo llorando mas de lo que lo hacia

Inuyasha veia como ese sarnoso estaba en su lugar... si en su lugar, el deberia de abrazar a Kagome, a eldeberia acudir Kagome para contarle sus males... pero no. Alli estaba el, detras de un arbol observando la escena, de la que el no formaba parte alguna

-Koga, por que no me enamore de otro, de Hoyo, de Sesshomaru o de ti!

Golpe bajo para el orgullo masculino del hanyou

Por que? Por que ahora se arrepentia de amarle, de quererle de distinta forma?

Por que abrazaba a ese lobo como si de ello dependiera su vida... por que?

-gracias Koga, de verdad

-de nada ademas tenia que pasar por aqui

-por?

-tengo que pedir a la anciana Kaede que me de unas hierbas medicinales, uno de los cachorrosse a puesto enfermo

-uno de los niños?

-si, si necestas estar lejos de ese perro tarado, llamame, e mi aldea siempre eres bien recibida, incluida Ayame

-lo se- dijo y sonrio- gracias por todo- y beso su mejilla

-no hay porque darlas...- dijo algo sonrojado

Esto ya no lo aguantaba, encima de que acudia a el en busca de consuelo, encima que le abrazaba y lurgo le dabas las gracias...

AHORA LO BESABA EN LA MEJILLA, no señor, esto no lo aguantaba...

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha

-puedo, puedo hablar contigo?

-claro

-sube

La azabache se subio a la ancha espalda del hanyou, y este empezo a correr sobre las ramas

\- a donde vamos?

No recibio respuesta alguna

Cuando Inuyasha creyo que estaban lo suficientemente alejados la dejo en una rama y se sento a su lado

-Inuyasha estas muy raro no me has dicho nada grosero, me has traido aqui y ahora...

\- perdoname Kagome- dijo, no sabia como abrirse, como explicarle todo lo que sentia, el no queria que Kagome se fuera- yo nunca me he hartado de ti Kagome, eso es mentira- dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella, sonrojada aparte la vista- siempre he tenido miedo de perderte- dijo capatando la atencion de la azabache-quiero que solo te fijes en mi…-dio un gran suspiro- se que es egoísta pero, no podría soportar tenerte lejos, verte con alguien más, que tu sonrisas no sean dedicadas a mi..

-Inuyasha yo, te quiero y nunca te dejare...

-yo te amo

\- QUE QUE!

-QUE TE AMO SORDA!

-A MI NO ME LLAMES SORDA

-TE LLAMO COMO YO QUIERA

-mentira, siempre eres igual

-y tu, que te vas con ese lobo apestoso de las narices

\- nos observabas?

-bueno yo...

\- eres un egoista ABAJOO!

-yo creo que siguen igual...- comento Sango bebiendo te

-esos dos no van a cambiar- dijo tocando donde no debia

-Y USTED TAMPOCO DEPRAVADO- y le dio una fuerte bofetada

\- pero lo nuestro es distinto, Sanguito

-que no me llame asi!

-cuando sea mayor no me quiero parecer a ellos..- dijo el pequeño zorrito para si mismo mientras pintaba, con las nuevas pinturas que le habia regalado Kagome

-que habra hecho Inuyasha..?- se pregunto un anciano de la aldea

\- seguro lo merecia...- concluyo un camesino que pasaba por alli


End file.
